


Beauté De La Jeunesse

by Fandom_Trashh



Category: Phantom of the Opera - Lloyd Webber
Genre: Drug Use, Erik Still Has Issues, F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Mentions of Suicide, Mentor/Protégé, Modern Era, Past Drug Use, Unhealthy Relationships, Why Did I Write This?, thought this was a good idea
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 16:30:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13979088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Trashh/pseuds/Fandom_Trashh
Summary: christine, a young woman studying in paris, has just gotten used to living abroad. admist studying and spending time with the giry family, the pair that have decided to host her, she finds herself coming under the tutelage of erik, a once-famous and rarely seen composer.





	Beauté De La Jeunesse

**Author's Note:**

> look who can write a new story but not update an old one, lmao.

 

**Prélude**

 

_Crash._

"Damn her!" 

_Bang._

" _Damn_ her!"

_Shatter._

"...Damn her."

Erik's shoulders sagged as he held the sheets of music in his hands. His fists unfurled, but the papers remained crumpled. He could smooth them out later. No, he would rewrite them.

For her.

The man ran a hand over his hair before he set to collecting all the papers.

 

Various household items--a drinking glass, a music stand, a bowl, a pen or two--had been thrown around in his rage. It wasn't an uncommon occurrence. But it was the first time he had been filled with such  _rage_. That insolent boy had taken away his student, his light, his  _muse_. Just the mere thought earned another glass to be cast across the room. Another heavy breath was taken before Erik finally rose. The music stand was straightened up and the sheets were placed back on it.

 

**_'Did you tell her?'_ **

 

The voice made the hairs on the back of his neck bristle. 

 

Of course she would come to mock him.

 

"If you don't mind, Madame, I am currently occupied. Come back later."

But later, he would be blissed out. Lost in his own mind and far away from this. Madame Giry could come back then and berate him, if she so pleased. But not now. Not for this.

 

"Did you tell her?" Her words were more firm this time, insistent. Him avoiding the situation would only result in more broken objects and shouting.   
"I will go when you tell me."

 

"Did I tell her  _what_?!" His voice echoed in the apartment. He was certain he could hear the pigeons sat outside his window flutter off. They must be so afraid of the screaming, and the pen that had hit the window a moment ago. Such beautiful, flighty things.

 

"That you love her..." 

 

Madame Giry's words made the man freeze.

 

"Out." Curt, firm, insistent, demanding.   
  
"Erik."

  
" _Out_."

"Let me just--" 

" _GET. OUT._ " 

 

The music stand was thrown again, in the woman's direction this time. The older woman was quick to leave the doorway as Erik began his fit again.

 

Glass shattered, things clattered, and he was left to his own devices once more.

**Author's Note:**

> first actual chapter will probably be out tomorrow/later today. cross your fingers.


End file.
